Jealousy, Celebrities, and Rainbow Unicorns
by KittyKatz440
Summary: Taylor Lautner is coming to Seaford! Kim is excited about it, which drives Jack to be crazy jealous. And worse, Rudy rented out the basement to Rainbow-Land, which is run by the Black Dragon sensei's sister, who plans to destroy the dojo! Can Jack get Kim, and can the gang save the Bobby Wasabi dojo? Also, will the date be as perfect as Kim thinks? Will Kick finally happen?
1. Big News!

Chapter 1

_( Jack's POV )_

"Hey, guys." Kim said as she entered Falafel Phil's, pretty as ever. "Hi, Kim." Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and I replied.

Nobody knows this, but I have the biggest crush on her.

She sat next to me, why did she have to be so hot?! "So guys, did you hear?"

"Yeah, HEY PHIL KEEP IT DOWN BACK THERE!" Jerry shouted at Phil. "You want your falafel or not?" He snapped.

"Okay... Anyways, Taylor Lautner is coming to Seaford!" Kim exclaimed. Us boys just looked at one another.

Great, what if they meet and fall in love, then I have zero chance of asking Kim out!

"Kim, Kim, Kim..." Milton began, "there's no reason to freak out. Taylor Lautner is just a well known actor who is no different then us. Ahhh... Who am I kidding! Holy Christmas Nuts Taylor Lautner's coming to Seaford!" He ran around and out of Falafel Phil's.

"That's cool, not cooler than me." Jerry said and kicked his feet up on the table, then he fell backwards on his chair.

"I think it's awesome how he's coming to Seaford!" Eddie stated. "Yeah, hey guys let's get back to the dojo." I said.

They nodded in agreement, we got up and walked back over.

As we entered our sensei, Rudy walked over to us. "Hey guys, guess what?"

"Yeah yeah, we know Taylor Lautner's coming to town." Eddie said as if it were very old news.

"No, I wasn't going to say that. But Taylor Lautner's coming to Seaford?!" He got all excited, but seriously. I don't see what they're making a big deal about him for.

"Okay, what's your news? I asked impatiently.

"Oh, I rented out the basement to Rainbow-Land, so there will be some workers constructing down there in a few hours."

"Rainbow-Land?! Oh my gosh, I think you could do better than THAT!" Milton told him.

"Well, they offered to pay 3/4% of the rent, I couldn't turn down the deal." Rudy shot back.

"Tushay..." Milton told him.


	2. The Date?

Chapter 2

_( Kim's POV )_

Okay, so Taylor Lautner is coming to Seaford! Can't wait for that!

But there's a look of worry in Jack's hot, brown eyes.

I have had a major crush on him ever since he kicked the apple I dropped up into his hand. Nobody knows that, though.

Me and Jack were just recently texting, this is our conversation.

_J - Hey Kim, what's up?_

_K - Nothing much, boredom and texting you I guess, lol._

_J - XD Good to know. Wanna meet up at Falafel Phil's and hang?_

_K - Sure, let me get ready._

_J - K, cya there._

_K - Bye_

So in a way, it's like I have a date!

I hopped in the shower, shampooed and conditioned, then hopped out.

I dried off, I decided to go casual with that touch of Girly-Girl.

I picked out my Lavender Dress, with a Black Jean-Jacket, and my Black Boots.

I decided to keep my hair natural, I brushed through my blonde hair. It's naturally curly, I didn't bothering straightening it.

I brushed my teeth, flossed, then rinsed with mouth wash.

It takes about 15 minutes to get from my place to Seaford Mall driving. But, I'm walking there because I only have a Driver's Permit, which takes twice as long as driving.

But I still can't believe I have a date with Jack!


	3. Almost Had Her!

Chapter 3

_( Jack's POV )_

Okay, so get this, I just asked Kim if she wanted to hang at Falafel Phil's, and she said YES! So here we are, at Falafel Phil's.

"So..." Kim began, "how's life?"

"Good, good. You?" I responded.

"Kinda excited about Taylor, I guess." She replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, I wouldn't say I'm excited because, I'm a boy." I said, we both giggled.

"Well, it's a good thing that you're not excited because, that's well..."

"Say it." I demanded her, playfully.

"That's kind of, gay." She whispered.

I snickered, "Couldn't agree more."

"Phew, so I know you're straight." She said.

"Can I... Can I ask you something?"I questioned her nervously. I just HAD to stutter!

"Sure, wha- Oh my Gosh! Is it? IT IS! Taylor Lautner is here!" She screamed with excitement as a black limo pulled up, no other girl at the mall seemed to notice, though.

She ran out to the limo, I just sat there, with envy eating my falafel.

I looked down, then up again, I saw Taylor and Kim talking and LAUGHING!

I couldn't tell what they were saying, but he said something to her, and her face lit up.

Then she replied, I wish I knew what they were talking about. He waved to her and she waved back, then she ran back in here to me.

"Jack, you're not going to believe it! Taylor Lautner asked me on a date!" She shouted.

"Great, great." I said, not doing such a great job hiding my jealousy.

"Well, I'm going to find a dress, see you later?" She asked me. "Yeah, yeah, I've got to practice karate anyways, so..." My voice trailed off.

"Later, Jack." She waved and left.

So close to asking her on a real date! Stupid Taylor Lautner!


	4. More Big News!

**(Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I was at my grandpa's which has no wi-fi. Anyways enjoy, PM me on how you like it! :D)**

Chapter 4

_( Kim's POV ) _

Oh My Gosh! I can't believe it! I have a date with TAYLOR LAUTNER!

I'm at the Bobby Wasabi dojo, practicing karate. I'm a 1st Degree Black Belt.

"Dudes, check out what the manager of Rainbow-Land gave me, a Rainbow-Unicorn pillow!" Jerry exclaimed as he walked upstairs from the basement.

"Certainly is..." Milton began trying to come up with a nice word for it, "colorful."

"Yeah, and that isn't the best part, it lights up rainbow colors AND sings! There was some sticky note but I just threw it by the wastebasket." He replied.

I find it stupid how Jerry loves that unicorn so much.

"You guys, I think this unicorn is my Soul-Mate!" Jerry stated.

We all looked at One-Another and snickered.

He pressed a button on his Rainbow-Unicorn, and it started singing this... "Ride on the rainbow! Love and care, and always share!"

Jack looked ticked off after about 3 minutes of it singing, he grabbed it from Jerry's grip and threw it into the locker that used to belong to Marge, the lunch lady.

After she quit karate, it smelled terrible. We though something had died in there. Even after washing it 35 times, it still smelled like crap.

I pulled out an apple, it had been 8 hours since I'd eaten anything.

"Hey guys, big news." Jack said. "What?" We all said at the same time.

"Jinks, you ALL owe me orange sodas!" Eddie exclaimed.

"That's whack, yo!" Jerry stated.

"Guys, pay attention. What's the news, Jack?" Milton asked.

"Kim..." Jack began,"tell them."

I was eating my apple when the three others looked at me. "Well... Uh... I'm, going... On a date, with... Taylor Lautner."

"WHAT?!" They all screeched.


	5. The Note!

**(Sorry for not updating, I was traveling back home in a car with no wi-fi, and I've just been kind of lazy to type. Anyways, enjoy!)**

Chapter 5

_( Jack's POV )_

"Is that such a problem?" Kim asked. "No, no. Not a problem." Began Milton, "it's just that, I kind of thought you liked Jack."

Kim gave him a look as if to say ' Ha! Yeah, Right! '

"Well guys, I better look for a dress." Kim says and walks out of the dojo.

"Want to go to Falafel Phil's, you guys?" Eddie asked. "Because I'm starving."

Jerry, Milton and I shrugged and headed towards the exit, when suddenly I noticed a note by the trash can, I have the tendency to pick up notes and all that stuff.

I picked it up and unfolded it, as I read it panic spread through my body, _Holy Crap! _I was thinking, "You guys, remember when Jerry said he threw a note in the trash can?"

Milton and Eddie nodded, and Jerry said. "Well, I'm the one who said it so I should remember."

"Well guys, look..."

**Ty, the plan is going as proceeded. They have not a suspicion that we're going to ruin the dojo expection, so that their dojo is shut down! Alas, I still have to waste my freaking money to pay 3/4 of the rent. But oh well, I guess it's worth it.**

**XOXO,**

**Your sis, Terry. **

"Wait, WHAT?!" Milton screeched and started running around. "Why would she write this to Jerry?" Eddie questioned himself. "I thought the Rainbow-Unicorn was for me!" Jerry exclaimed then went to his locker, did the combination, and then grabbed his unicorn hugging it as Eddie would have hugged falafel.

"Wait, Jerry..." I started, "The note says Ty, I think she wanted you to give the unicorn to Ty!"

Meanwhile, Rudy was in his office sleeping when he heard all the commotion, he awoke to find Milton screaming, He walked out in his gi, stained with Hot-Sauce and Peanut-Butter.

"Guys, is there a problem?" He asked. "Yes, Rudy. There is a problem. A huge one." I told him. "Well what is it?" He questioned.

"Jerry, tell him." Jerry looked at me with confusion then said, "This unicorn wasn't meant to be mine."

I shook my head, "Eddie, tell Rudy the news." He gave me a thumbs up then faced Rudy, "Kim is going on a date with Taylor Lautner."

"She is!? That's so awe-" Rudy started as I cut him off. "Milton, tell Rudy the problem." He was too busy running around and shouting.

"Oh my gosh, I'll tell you. Okay, so do you know how we rented out the basement to Rainbow-Land?" I began.

He nodded, a confused expression on his face.

"Well... The manager is Ty's sister and she plans to ruin the dojo inspection so our dojo is shut down!"

He just started laughing uncontrollably until I Karate-Chopped his arm.

"Jack, they're not related, and Terry is a nice lady." He told me reassuringly.

"Oh really, then take a look at THIS." I shoved the note in his face.

Luckily, he was standing on the mat, so when he fainted, his head didn't burst open and gush blood.

"I am going to call her and tell her that someone is willing to pay whole rent so she must move out." Rudy stated after he regained consciousness.

"You do that..." We said, and with that he walked into his office.

"So, Jack..." Jerry began. "Are you jealous..." Milton said. "About Kim's date?" Eddie finished.

"No, maybe, yes, ALOT!" I admitted.

"Oooh, you got bit by the Love-Bug!" Jerry taunted.

"You have five seconds to run, Latino!" I threatened, he started running around then I chased him out of the dojo.


	6. It's Time!

Chapter 6

_( Kim's POV ) _

Okay, so I'm looking for a dress, all of them are UGLY!

Shoot! I just realized I'm in the Ugly-Dress-Imporium. Rookie Mistake, considering I've never had a date like this before.

I walked across the mall to the Pretty-Dress-Imporium. This mall has a store for everything!

I looked around, I liked all the dresses, but none of the dresses there were for me.

Then, I saw it... The PERFECT dress for me!

It was a strapless Aqua-Blue dress, it was glittery. Almost down to my knees.

I could feel it, I knew this was the perfect dress for my date!

I went over to grab it when SHE came for it at the same time, Terry from Rainbow-Land. When she came for it, I Karate-Chopped her arm, got a grip or the dress, and made a break for the dressing room.

I slipped off my current outfit, and slipped on the dress. Don't mean to brag or anything, but I looked sexy!

My perfect moment was interrupted by my Gangnam Style ringtone, which means Jack's calling me.

I picked up the phone and hit Answer.

"Yellow?" I asked.

"Hey, Kim." Jack replied.

"Oh, hey Jack." I said.

"So, there's a prob at the dojo and we need you." He replied.

"What kind of problem?" I questioned.

"The manager of Rainbow-Land is Ty's sister and she's going to ruin the dojo inspection tomorrow so the Bobby Wasabi Dojo is shut down!" He exclaimed.

"Hold on, I'm on my way." I reassured him and hung up. I slipped off my dress, got into my clothes, exited the dressing room, went to the cashier, paid for my dress, got it bagged, and ran to the dojo.

"I'm here, you guys." I walked into my friends, "Wait, so how do you know what they're going to do to ruin this place?"

Milton walked up to me, "We don't know what their attack will be, but we're keeping watch Just-In-Case."

"Kay." I responded.

_3 Hours Later..._

"Guys, I'm exhausted!" Eddie complained. "Yeah, I'm kind of sleepy too." Agreed Rudy. "You guys," Began Jack, "this is our dojo! We need to fight for it! This dojo is what keeps us together, we need to stay awake in order to maintain the dojo and our bond."

"Lovely speech, Jack." Milton said, a tear rolling down his face.

It was 11:08 at nightfall, which is normally when someone attacks, and tomorrow is the inspection.

We had the lights off so the Black Dragons wouldn't suspect we were watching for them, suddenly it happened.

"Ty," The recognizable voice of Frank started, "This is truly the best moment of my life! Ruining the dojo of the Bobby Wasabi's, how'd you manage to get the key to this place anyways?"

"Ha, manipulated my sister into giving me the key, that idiot falls for EVERYTHING!" He laughed.

The lights turned on, they looked at us, we got in positions, I knew there was about to be a fight.

**( Ooh, cliffhanger. Sorry, I know, I hate them just as much as you do! )**


	7. Romance And Black-Outs!

Chapter 7

_( Jack's POV ) _

Okay, so we're keeping watch over the dojo because of note. And the Black Dragon crew snuck in with the help of their Sensei's sister.

We got in our fighting positions as soon as they flicked on the Light-Switch. "The Bobby Wasabi's!? What are they doing here?!" Ty asked.

"Fighting for our dojo you Dunce-Cake!" Kim shot at him. "Oh, little miss additude." Frank taunted, "Sorry for ruining your day, princess!" He teased.

By the look in his eyes I could tell he was about to throw a punch.

I couldn't let that happen, I hopped in front of her and right as he punched, I caught it.

Just like the first day of school, memories.

As I caught it, he grabbed my hand and flipped me. I groaned, it hurt!

I saw fury build up in Kim's eyes, she kicked him back and Frank flew in the wall. Satisfaction spread her face.

When he got up, we basically paired ourselves up to fight. Rudy and Ty, Frank and I, Kim and Nate, Nick, I don't know. Eddie and Ryan I think. Milton and somebody I don't know, and Jerry with somebody I don't know.

As Frank and I were battling, I noticed him look at Rudy's "Special" sword. He grabbed it, my instant reaction was to grab something, I saw my Bo-Staff.

I gripped it, after about 5 minutes of that, he cut my staff in half!

I tried grabbing the sword out of his hands, but he flipped me. I landed on my stomach, I think I heard a rib crack.

Trying to get up I couldn't, then I felt a sharp pain in my back.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at us.

Frank by my side, holding the sword in my back. He pulled it out of my back, dark crimson liquid from my insides covering the metal sword in which I was stabbed with.

I saw Kim, panicking, taking her phone out to call 911.

Seeing that they'd be arrested, the Black Dragons fleed.

I blacked out for a few minutes, I woke up to the paramedics lifting me onto the gernie.

"W-Will he be alright?" Kim asked a paramedic, tears in her eyes.

"We don't know, sweetie. He's having lots of blood loss." He replied.

She walked next to me, and put her arm on my shoulder, "Please don't die, Jack." She told me.

"I'll try my hardest." I told her reassuringly.

She looked at the paramedics, "Can I ride with him in the back? So you guys don't have to." She asked.

"Sure, go on ahead." They responded.

They wheeled me up the ramp and into the back, Kim climbed on the bench back the next to me. They closed the doors.

She put her hand in my hand and squeezed it, with what energy I had I pulled her close to me.

I must have been delirious because I kissed her, and she kissed me back. A few seconds later, we pulled apart.

I felt weak, I tried my hardest to stay conscious. I felt I was about to pass out, or maybe even die.

"I- I, love Y- you Kim." I told her, and with that being said, I blacked out.


	8. Is There Sparks?

**( What did you think of Chapter 7? PM me about it! R&R )**

Chapter 8

_( Kim's POV ) _

"Jack?! Jack?! Please wake up!" I begged him. We'd just kissed and he told me he loved me, he can't Black-Out, not now!

I cried, lying my head on his shoulder. The truck stopped driving, and I heard the door Unlatch, I Sat-Up and wiped my Tear-Stained eyes.

They wheeled the unconscious Jack out of the ambulance, "C'mon, lil' miss, there are others out there who will soon need an ambulance." A paramedic told me. I exited the ambulance.

I took out my Cell-Phone and texted the Rudy and the guys, asking them if they could come to the hospital.

My first reply was from Jerry, this is our conversation...

_K- Can u come 2 the hospital?_

_J- Me and the guys are on our way with Rudy to the hospital. Hold your horses, princess!_

_K-Don't push it, butthead. _

I sat in the waiting room, waiting for them. About 15 minutes after I texted them, they arrived.

They got there at 12:28, and we stayed up obsessing about how bad Jack was and if he would make it until 2:56 in the morning,

We fell asleep in our chairs.

At 10:47 I awoke and woke up the guys.

"Want to see Jack, you guys?" I asked.

They nodded in agreement. We approached the woman at the front desk. She looked up from her paperwork.

"How may I assist you?" She asked. "Um... Can we see Jack Brewer, please?" I asked.

She flipped through a clipboard, "Ahh, yes, Jack Brewer. Let me check with the doctors."

The woman walked off and 2 minutes later, she came back. "You go right on ahead! He is in room 674."

"Thanks." And with saying that, we walked to his room. We entered, and Jack looked happy to see us, but in alot of pain.

We walked up to him, "Hey guys." He said. "Hi, Jack." We replied.

"Jack, it's all my fault you're in here, I'm so sorry." Rudy said, then started crying, which sounded like a Man/Woman.

Milton escorted him out of the room patting his back, followed by Eddie and Jerry. I'll never understand their weird guy bond.

"Hey, Jack." I said, feeling kind of awkward. "Hey, Kim." He responded, hearing the awkward tone in my voice.

"Look, about last night..." He started, "I'm sorry about that, I know it was stupid. I think I was just delirious."

"No, it's okay." I said. "The kiss wasn't bad, it was actually kind of... Good." I blushed. "Now I think I'm the delirious one." We laughed.

"So, you excited about your date tonight?" He asked. "A little. Oh, crud! My dress is in the dojo!"

"Do you mind if I go get my dress?" I asked. "Not at all, I'll be released in a few hours, see you later?" He replied. "Yep, bye." I responded, and with that I exited the room.

I walked from the hospital to the mall, when I got into the dojo, I saw some blood on the mat, I couldn't let the place be shut down, so I cleaned it off.

I grabbed the bag that had my dress in it. My date was in 6 hours. I went to the Nail-Salon, and got a Mani/Pedi.

Now I need shoes to match my dress. I went to the store called, Shoes-For-Dates.

I found a really cute pair that was the color of my dress. Just my size and really comfortable.

I bought them and exited. _  
_

_Tonight is going to be the best night ever! _

**( A/N That's what she thinks, but are they really going to fall for each-other? Tune in to my next few chapters to find out. )**


	9. Will The Date Last?

**( What did you think of Chapter 7? PM me about it! R&R )**

Chapter 8

_( Kim's POV ) _

"Jack?! Jack?! Please wake up!" I begged him.

We'd just kissed and he told me he loved me, he can't Black-Out, not now!

I cried, lying my head on his shoulder. The truck stopped driving, and I heard the door Unlatch, I Sat-Up and wiped my Tear-Stained eyes.

They wheeled the unconscious Jack out of the ambulance, "C'mon, lil' miss, there are others out there who will soon need an ambulance." A paramedic told me. I exited the ambulance.

I took out my Cell-Phone and texted the Rudy and the guys, asking them if they could come to the hospital.

My first reply was from Jerry, this is our conversation...

_K- Can u come 2 the hospital?_

_J- Me and the guys are on our way with Rudy to the hospital. Hold your horses, princess!_

_K-Don't push it, butthead. _

I sat in the waiting room, waiting for them. About 15 minutes after I texted them, they arrived.

They got there at 12:28, and we stayed up obsessing about how bad Jack was and if he would make it until 2:56 in the morning,

We fell asleep in our chairs.

At 10:47 I awoke and woke up the guys.

"Want to see Jack, you guys?" I asked.

They nodded in agreement. We approached the woman at the front desk. She looked up from her paperwork.

"How may I assist you?" She asked. "Um... Can we see Jack Brewer, please?" I asked.

She flipped through a clipboard, "Ahh, yes, Jack Brewer. Let me check with the doctors."

The woman walked off and 2 minutes later, she came back. "You go right on ahead! He is in room 674."

"Thanks." And with saying that, we walked to his room. We entered, and Jack looked happy to see us, but in alot of pain.

We walked up to him, "Hey guys." He said. "Hi, Jack." We replied.

"You doing any better?" Milton asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. My rib cage is a bit bruised, and I have a painful cut in my back, but I'm fine."

"Jack, it's all my fault you're in here, I'm so sorry." Rudy said, then started crying, which sounded like a Man/Woman.

Milton escorted him out of the room patting his back, followed by Eddie and Jerry.

I'll never understand their weird guy bond.

"Hey, Jack." I said, feeling kind of awkward. "Hey, Kim." He responded, hearing the awkward tone in my voice.

"Look, about last night..." He started, "I'm sorry about that, I know it was stupid. I think I was just delirious."

"No, it's okay." I said. "The kiss wasn't bad, it was actually kind of... Good." I blushed. "Now I think I'm the delirious one." We laughed.

"So, you excited about your date tonight?" He asked. "A little. Oh, crud! My dress is in the dojo!"

"Do you mind if I go get my dress?" I asked. "Not at all, I'll be released in a few hours, see you later?" He replied. "Yep, bye." I responded, and with that I exited the room.

I walked from the hospital to the mall, when I got into the dojo, I saw some blood on the mat, I couldn't let the place be shut down, so I cleaned it off.

I grabbed the bag that had my dress in it. My date was in 6 hours. I went to the Nail-Salon, and got a Mani/Pedi.

Now I need shoes to match my dress. I went to the store called, Shoes-For-Dates.

I found a really cute pair that was the color of my dress. Just my size and really comfortable.

I bought them and exited. _  
_

_Tonight is going to be the best night ever! _

**( A/N That's what she thinks, but are they really going to fall for each-other? Tune in to my next few chapters to find out. )**


	10. So Much Better!

**( Remember, R&R, Follow, Favorite! Hope you like this chapter! )**

Chapter 10

_( Kim's POV ) _

"You know what?! How about you shut your face you dunce!" I screamed at Taylor. I can't believe how conceited he is!

"Make me! You can't stop me! I'm famous, hot, and rich!" He retorted.

I rolled my eyes, "So, I don't care! You think you're SO cool but you're really just a conceited idiot! Have a nice life, bozo!" I shot back, and with that being said I walked into the dojo.

I glared at him when he walked away, but when he was gone I lay on the mat, alone crying my eyes out for a few minutes.

I noticed the dojo door open, I looked up to see who it was.

It was Jack! Relieved to see my Best-Friend's face, I hugged him, gently.

He hugged me back, "Kim, what happened out there?" I asked as we pulled apart and sat down on the mat.

"We got into a fight because he thinks Ballet is more suitable for me instead of Karate. Just because I'm a girl! How stupid is that?!" I asked, tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

Jack put his arm around me, "Kim, he's just a jerk who will never understand how awesome of a person you are!"

"Thanks." He said, what he said comforted me, I lay my head on his shoulder.

"He doesn't understand that you're beautiful, smart, and one heck of a Butt-Kicker." Jack told me.

I lifted my head and smiled.

"And if he doesn't appreciate the time and money you spent to get yourself all sexy, his brain is the size of a dang atom!" He stated.

We gazed into One-Another's eyes, and leaned closer. I pulled back and stood up, "Wait, should we really do this?" I asked, nervously.

"We've kissed before, haven't we?" He stood up as well. "Fair point." I said.

We looked Each-Other in the eyes, I put my arms around his neck, he put his around my waist.

Our lips connected, we started making out.

Suddenly, we both snapped back to reality.

"Let's never speak of that again?" He asked.

"Yes, never again." I agreed.

We got up and walked out of the dojo, his arm around me.

This is so much better than being with Taylor Lautner.

**( Hope you loved it! I will make a sequel! Remember, R&R, Fave, Follow! Thanks for reading my story! PM me on how you LOVED it!**


End file.
